Dreams Can Come True
by LindsayMesser
Summary: Danny and Lindsay as teeenagers. Lindsay moves to NY and falls for ... you guest it Danny Messer! Will their young love be turned upside down? Please R&R. Rate to be on the safe side for Language and violnce. I may delete this story
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I deleted this and redid it so hope you like this better.

~!#$%^&*()

New York City, New York

16 year old Danny Messer was popular, he had lots of friends that loved him and was the baseball team captain and had cheerleaders crawling allover him. He dated girl after girl but, could never find the one he wanted to be with for more then a week or so. Little did he know that in a few weeks time he would meet Miss. Right

~!#$%^&*()

Bozeman, Montana

15 year old Lindsay Monroe wasn't the most popular girl in the school, she was the geek. The student council president. Some of the student body boy members (members that were boys.) would ask her out but, she turned them down none of them felt like the one she wanted to be with. But, in few weeks time she would meet that Mr. Right.

~!#$%^ what do you think? PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Danny Messer was in his room getting ready for school when he looked out his window and saw a realtor pulling up to the house next to his and a man about in his 30's early 40's get out of the car then a lady mid 30's and a girl about 15 get out as well then they walked up to the house and went inside. He could see them through the open windows the family walking around the house checking it out.

The 2-story house had been up for sale for a while. The last owner was an elderly- widowed lady that couldn't really care for herself or the big 2-story house, so her family put her in a nursing home and put the house up for sale.

Danny looked away from the window as they moved to a room where it didn't have windows where he could see in. He finished getting ready then went down stairs to his kitchen grabbed a protein bar that his dad/couch told him to eat daily, then walked out the door as he got to the side-walk the family looking at the house were coming out as well when he saw the girl she smiled at him and he smiled back at her then she walked back to the realtor's car with her family to go look at more houses, Danny then walked to school.

~!#$%^&*()

Lindsay sat in the back of the car thinking about the cute guy she had just saw walking out of that house. 'Wow, he was hot, I hope my parents get the house next door to him.' Lindsay thought to her self. For the next 3 hours they went looking at more houses then went back to the realtor's office to sign paper work on the house right next door to the hot guy Lindsay liked. 'YES!!!!' Lindsay screamed in her head.

~!#$%^&*()

A/N: What do you think? Please review. I'll post more to it later.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny walked in the front doors of the school with a smile on his face. 'I think I just saw the love of my life.' Danny thought to himself as he walked to his locker. He opened his locker and grabbed his algebra 2 book then shut his locker and when he did there was his friend Donald (Don) Flack Jr. He liked to be called Don or flack so everybody did.

"Hey Danno. What's up with the smile?" Don said.

"Oh, I saw a girl today." Danny answered leaning against his locker. Don was shocked.

"Really? Where did you see her?" Don asked.

"You know that house next door to me?"

"Yeah?"

'Well, This family was looking at it as I was leaving for school. The girl was about my age and she smiled at me. I think I'm in love with her."

"In love with her? You don't even know her name and your in love?"

"Yeah, it was love at first sight I guess."

"Ok…." Then the bell rang for them to get to class.

~!#$%^&*()

Lindsay and her family were on a plane to go back to Montana and pack their things on to moving trucks and drive them back to New York to unpack them.

~!#$%^&*()

It took them 2 days to pack everything they had into the trucks. The next morning they had breakfast at a restaurant then left for the long drive to New York. On the way Lindsay kept thinking about the guy that was living right next door to her.

After a long trip they finally arrived back in New York at their new home. Lindsay got all the boxes with her name on them and took them to the room she wanted. A room with the view of the window of the boy next to her. She helped her dad put her bed together then unpacked her boxes. She put her cloths in the closet, her knick knacks where they went then, took her bathroom products to the bathroom, made her bed up with the sheets comforter blankets and pillows. Lindsay walked down the stairs to see if her parents needed anything, but they didn't so she decided to go next door and introduce her self.

Lindsay walked up the porch steps of the house and rang the door bell and waited. The door opened and there stood a lady about her own mother's age.

"Hello, can I help you?" The lady asked.

"Uhh.. yeah hi, I'm Lindsay Monroe. I just moved-in next door and thought it would be appropriate to come and introduce myself." Lindsay said.

"Oh well, hi Lindsay, I'm Olivia Messer. Hold on let me get the rest of the family." She said shaking Lindsay's hand then turned and called some people to the door.

"Guy, this is Lindsay she just moved into the house next door." Olivia said.

'Hi, Lindsay I'm Scott Messer, Olivia's husband." Scott said shaking Lindsay's hand. Then a young boy came up and said…

'Hi Lindsay I'm Louie Messer, the oldest son." He said shaking her hand. That's when she saw him the guy she had smiled at a few days ago.

'Hi.. I'm Danny Messer the youngest. I remember you, you're the one that smiled at me the other day aren't you?" He said also shaking her hand.

"Yeah that was me." She smiled. Danny stepped out of the door way and shut the door.

"So, when do you start school?"

"Tomorrow. Maybe you could show me around?"

"Yeah I would love to do that."

"Cool. Would you like to come over and see the house, meet my parents?"

"Sure. I like that."

"Ok then.. lets go." Lindsay said grabbing his hand and leading him towards her new house. She opened the door and walked in with Danny behind her.

"Mom! Dad! I want you to meet someone!" Lindsay shouted. Alea and Andy Monroe walked in to the front hall to see what their daughter needed.

"Mom, Dad this is Danny Messer he lives next door to us."

"Oh, its nice to meet you Danny. I'm Alexa Monroe, Lindsay's Mom." She said shaking Danny's hand.

"I'm Andy Monroe Lindsay's Dad. Its nice to meet you too." He said also shaking his hand.

"Its nice to meet you all." Danny said.

"Danny why don't you come sit down and have a drink or something/"

"Ok." Danny answered as Lindsay showed him to the living room. They sat down on the couch while Alexa went to get some drinks. She came in seconds later with a small tray with drinks on it.

"So Danny tell us about your self." Andy said.

'Ok. Well I'm 16, go to the high school. I'm the schools baseball team captain. Stuff like that."

'Oh, that's awesome Danny." Andy answered.

For about another 30 minutes they all talked til Danny said he should get going.

~!#$%^&*()

A/N: I know I suck at endings but, Let me know if you guys want more, or not. PLEAES REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

I know I haven't updated in awhile, I've been in the hospital and family problems but, here's the next chapter of 'Dreams Can Come True'. I will also post more to 'Tanglewood Attacks'.

As Danny walked into his house his mother came up to him.

'Where have you been? I was worried.'

He smiled and said 'I was meeting Lindsay's parents.'

'Boy, you had better tell me next time when your going to meet someone so, your father and I don't get worried.'

'Ok ma, I will.' Danny kissed his mother's cheek then walked back upstairs to his room, when he looked out his window he saw Lindsay putting some things in her closet.

Once Danny had left Lindsay went upstairs to put some stuff in her closet. As she turned around she saw Danny looking at her through his window. She walked to her window and opened it as she did so Danny opened his.

'Can I help you with something?' Lindsay asked.

'No I was just looking out the window.' Danny laughed.

'I see, well your not really getting a view of anything.' Lindsay laughed.

'Yea I am. I'm getting a view of a pretty girl.' He smiled but, the smile faded after he thought about what he had just said to her. Lindsay laughed and smiled.

'Well thank you, that's sweet. Maybe you should tell some of the boys back in Montana that I'm pretty.' "Lindsay time for dinner!' Lindsay heard her mother yell from downstairs.

'I gotta go, Danny I'll see you tomorrow. Are you still going to show me around?'

'Yeah I am. Meet me at the front entrance at 7:30 before a lot of people get there.'

'Ok thanks Danny. Bye'

'Your welcome bye.'

Lindsay shut her window and left the room as did Danny.

'Oh my god, I'm in love with him!.' Lindsay thought to herself.

'Dear god, I'm in love with her!.' Danny thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok when it mentions the periods of classes and stuff, I'm in High School but, I do TXVA, which is a home school but, still with the state so I don't really know much I just do what I want to when I want so… anyway on with the story and don't forget to review!

The next morning Lindsay woke up to her alarm clock blasting. She turned her head to the clock and saw it said 6:30 am. 'Crap only an hour before I have to meet Danny!' She thought to her self.

Getting out of the bed she ran into the bathroom showered and got dressed in 20 minutes. After she was done she ran down to the kitchen and grabbed a bowl, spoon, milk and some Frutiy Pebbles and sat down and started to eat. She was getting up to put her bowl into the sink when her Dad walked it.

"Hey sweetie, you need a ride to school today?" He asked.

"Yeah, Daddy that would be great."

They got into the car and took the 20 minute drive to the school. Once there she kissed her Dad on the cheek and he kissed her forehead.

"Bye Daddy." Lindsay said as she got out of the car.

"Bye Baby girl, have a good first day."

"I will, see you and Mom later."

After waving to her Dad as he drove away she heard her name being called from behind her and Danny came running to her.

"Hey you got here right on time." He said looking at his watch that said 7:30 am in digital numbers.

"Well you said 7:30, didn't you?"

"Ok, ok smarty pants. Let go inside and get your schedule and then I'll show you where the rooms are."

"Ok, let go."

They went to the office got her schedule and Went in search of the rooms with Danny.

"Ok, lets see, you're locker 23 right next to mine." He said as he showed her the locker and watched her put her books into the locker. "You've got Algebra II for first period, Then Chemistry for second period with me, English with me as well for third period, Gym with me for Fourth period, Then Lunch with me for fifth period, Economics for sixth period. Ok, I'm going to take you to each class when its time, so after Algebra II meet me right here and then will go to Chemistry together. Is that ok?" He said and asked her.

"Yeah that's fine, I see we got Chemistry, English, Gym and Lunch together." She said smiling at him.

"Yeah we did." He said then the bell rung. And he took her hand and pulled her towards the class. He stopped in front of the door and she smiled at him.

"Thanks for doing this, none of the boys back home would of done this for me."

"You're welcome, Lindsay."

"So I'll see you at the lockers?"

"Yeah. You will bye."

"Bye."

They both smiled at one another then parted way, Danny heading for the class he had and Lindsay into the classroom.

After Danny rounded he thought to him self : " I'm so going to ask her out. God I love her already."

After Lindsay told her teacher she was the new student from Montana and her name was Lindsay, she was shown the desk in the back of the class once she sat down and got her book out of her bag she thought to her self: "God I haven't even known his 2 days and I already love him. I hope he asks me out."

So tell me what you think. Please Review it keeps me going.


	6. Chapter 6

Love the review keep them coming.

Did anyone know that the Tanglewood boys are a real Italian-American gang from Yonkers and are named after a shopping center in Northeast Yonkers?

After Algebra II Lindsay left the classroom to go to her locker to put her Algebra book up and gets her Chemistry book and also meets Danny.

Just as she turned the corner she bumped into a tall dark haired boy.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Lindsay said to the boy as he turned to look at her.

"No it was my fault, I was standing in the way of the very pretty new country girl." He said smiling at her.

"How did you know that I'm new and country?" She asked.

"Because you don't have a city accent. And I would have seen you around here before." He smiled at her as he walked closer to her and pushing her back against the wall, invading her personal space.

"What are you doing?" She asked as the boy was about to kiss her cheek but, then the boy heard someone clear their throat. The boy turned around and saw Danny Messer standing behind him arms crossed his chest with a very angry look on his face.

"Sonny get away from her." He said with a very angry tone in his voice. The boy backed away from Lindsay and stood in front of Danny.

"Messer, how's that backstabbing older brother of yours?" Sonny asked.

"Don't try to change the subject, Sassone."

'Whoa, Messer's got an attitude."

Danny was getting very angry now.

"Lindsay, go to the lockers I'll meet you there." Danny said to Lindsay still looking Sonny in the eyes. Lindsay started to walk away and once she was out of sight Danny grabbed Sonny and pushed his against the same wall he had Lindsay against moments earlier.

"If I ever see you or anyone else of the Tanlgewood boys, I swear I'll kill you and who ever else touches her." Danny said with fire burning in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah you wouldn't have the guts." Sonny said as he started to walk away from Danny.

As soon as Sonny was out of his sight Danny headed towards the lockers where he knew Lindsay would be.

So what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

Once Lindsay saw Danny she ran to him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Don't worry about it, let's just get our books and go to class then will have lunch." He told her as they both opened their lockers got their Chemistry and English books.

"Ok sounds good." Lindsay said as she closed her locker. Danny took her hand and lead her thru the crowd of students.

Once Chemistry and English were over Lindsay had Gym and Danny had Baseball practice. Today the class had to run the track that was next to the baseball field.

As Lindsay ran past the ball field she saw the boys just now coming out of the locker room. She saw Danny was one of the last boys onto the field. 'God, he looks good in his practice uniform.'

Danny was on the fence stretching when he saw that the gym class was out jogging the track. He waited and watched till he saw Lindsay jog by.

'God, she is so cute. Even if she is all sweaty she's still cute!' He thought. Danny was lost in space till he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

"Are you ok Danny? You're staring off into space." Danny turned around to see Mac Taylor one of his other best friends.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just day dreaming I guess." He said.

"Ok well let's get back to practice." Mac told him as he turned to go to his position. Danny took one last look at the class that was running the track and smiled when he saw Lindsay looking over at him and smiled as she jogged past again.

So that was chapter 7 I'll have chapter 8 up tomorrow or the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

Lindsay was in the girls locker room showering and changing out of her gym clothes when a curly haired girl walked over to the locker next to hers.

"Excuse me." The girl smiled as she opened the locker.

"Umm." Lindsay said to the girl. The girl shut her locker and looked at Lindsay then stuck her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Stella Bonasera. I know your new here." Stella said as Lindsay shook her hand. Lindsay took the girls hand and shook it.

"Hi, Lindsay Monroe and yes I am new here." Lindsay said with a smile.

"I was kind of wondering.. if you needed anyone to show you around the school?"

"Actually, I already have someone taking me around."

"Oh, is it ok if I ask who?"

"No I don't mind. Danny Messer is."

"Oh my god. The same Danny Messer that's the hottest guy in school and is the baseball team captain?"

"Yeah. That's him why?"

"You know every girl wants to be with him right? Do you know how lucky you are to have him showing you around the school?"

"No I never knew that."

"Well you are. Anyway I was wondering if you would like to have lunch with me and my boyfriend?"

"I don't know, Danny was thinking about me and him having lunch together, but, I could ask if you could join us."

"Ok that would be great. I'll see you at lunch. Bye Lindsay." Stella said as she waved goodbye and left the locker room.

"Ok bye Stella." Lindsay waved goodbye to Stella.

So here's chapter 8 I'll have chapter 9 up as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok I changed Economics with lunch so after economics is lunch in stead of the other way.

Enjoy :)

Lindsay walked out of the girls' locker room and saw Danny leaning against the wall across from her. He got up and walked up to her.

"Hey."

"Hey. So how was baseball practice?"

"It was good, how was your first day of gym class?"

"It was ok I guess." She said as they started walking.

They stopped at their lockers.

"So Danny, do you know Stella Bonasera?"

"Yeah, that's my friend Mac Taylor's girlfriend. Why?"

"Well, she was talking to me in the locker room and asked if I wanted to have lunch with her and her boyfriend, but, I told her you and I were going to have lunch together and she mentioned her and her boyfriend joining us, I told her I would have to ask you first."

"Well, I guess that would be ok, I don't mind if you don't."

"I don't so I'll go find her and tell her. I'll see you in the cafeteria."

Lindsay walked away in search of her new friend.

Stella was at her locker fixing her lipstick.

"Hey Stella." Lindsay said waving at her.

"Hey Lindsay, did you talk to Danny?"

"Yeah and he said that he didn't mind."

"Oh, that's so great. We can get to know each other a little better, and you can meet my boyfriend."

"Sounds great, I got to get to class, so I'll see you at lunch."

"Ok bye."

"Bye." Lindsay waved to Stella then headed for Economics class.

` After Lindsay was done in economics she went to her locker put her books away grabbed her lunch money. When she closed the door of the locker Danny was behind it and scared her.

"God, you scared me." She said holding her chest.

"I'm sorry, are you ready for lunch?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

Danny took Lindsay's hand and lead her to the cafeteria.

Danny and Lindsay walked by a group of girls who just stared at them and started to whisper back and forth.

So what did you think. How will lunch go? Who are the girls? Find out next time on 'Dream can come true'


	10. Chapter 10

*+Danny and Lindsay walked into the cafeteria and saw Stella and a boy who Lindsay presumed was Mac Taylor. The walked over to the table and sat down.

"Lindsay, this is Mac Taylor my, boyfriend." Stella said pointing to Mac.

"It's nice to meet you Lindsay." Mac said as he reached his hand out for Lindsay to shake. Lindsay shook his hand;

"It's nice to meet you too." She said with a smile.

They sat and ate and talked until the group of girls that Danny and Lindsay past in the hall walked up to the table.

"Hey Danny, who's your little friend?" The tall blonde said looking Lindsay up and down.

"Monica this is Lindsay. Lindsay this is Monica, my EX-girlfriend." Danny said putting infuses on the 'ex'.

Lindsay smiled at Monica and Monica only glared at her.

"Don't be rude to me Danny just because you broke up with me doesn't mean you can be rude to me." She said running her hand through his hair.

"Monica quite it, I'm not with you any more and I would like you to leave."

"Fine, but this isn't over." Monica warned looking at Lindsay, then walked away.

After everyone calmed down from Monica they threw away their trash said their goodbyes then went their ways.

Danny and Lindsay arrived at their lockers.

"I'm sorry about Monica."

"Why are you sorry, your not her."

Danny smiled at her and then shut his locker.

"I'll see you after class and meet you outside so I can walk you home"

"Sounds good." Lindsay smiled and Danny walked away to go to his class leaving Lindsay at her locker.

Monica saw Danny talking to 'that girl' then he walked away. She took this as the perfect chance.

Well yes, I'm doing a cliffhanger. I'll try to update before Friday but, I'm not making any promises.

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone.


	11. Chapter 11

When I say that her and Danny walk home, its cause they live in walking distance, when I said her dad drove her it was because it was on his way to work so, just to clear the air on that. On with the story.

..

Monica walked over to the locker where Lindsay was standing.

She slammed the locker door shut and Lindsay turned to look at her,

"Can, I help you with something?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, you can help me. You can help by, staying away from Danny. He's mine." Monica hissed.

"Look, I don't know who you think you are but, I'm not dating Danny. He's just showing me around the school."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm just warning you stay away from him, or there will be consequences." She said then walked away leaving Lindsay standing there shocked.

..

After class Danny was waiting at his locker for Lindsay. After five minutes and Lindsay still had not shown he started to get worried. Another five minutes went by and Lindsay finally walked up to her locker.

"God, Linds you scared me. I thought something happened to you."

"Yeah, well nothing did." She said as she shut her locker and started to walk to the exit and walk

"Lindsay, where are you going. I thought I was going to walk you home?"

"Well, I changed my mind about it." she said as she continued walking and Danny kept following her.

"Lindsay what's gotten into you?"

"Nothing."

"Please tell me what's wrong all of a sudden."

"Ok I'll tell you. After you left to go to class after lunch, well Monica came over to me. She slammed my locker shut then said, That I need to stay away from you that you are her's. I told her that you were just showing me around the school but, she said, I'm just warning you stay away or there will be consequences."

"Lindsay don't listen to her. I'm not anybodies. She's just jealous because I dumped her."

"Ok, your right. So you still going to walk me the rest of the way home?" Danny smiled and took Lindsay's hand and they continued to walk home together.

..

So tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from all of you. :)


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry I haven't posted in a while been busy. Well, here's the 12th chapter of 'Dreams Can Come True.'

Danny and Lindsay walked up to the porch of Lindsay's house and stopped in front of the door.

"Well, how'd you like the first day?' Danny asked.

"It was ok till Monica came along." Lindsay said.

"Like I said; don't listen to her. She is just upset because I dumped her."

"I know and I'm not going to let her ruin my life, because she's just looking for trouble."

"That's good. Well, I better get going home."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, would you like me to walk you to and from school tomorrow too?"

"That would be great thanks. Bye Danny."

"Bye, Lindsay." Danny leaned over and kissed Lindsay on the cheek then left. Lindsay blushed and turned to go in before Danny could turn around and she her.

What Danny nor Lindsay knew was that Monica and her two side-kicks/BFF's followed her and Danny home.

"Why are we setting here again?" the girl in the passenger seat asked.

"Because Kelsey." Monica said.

"But, why are we following her and Danny?" The girl in the back seat asked.

"Destiny, I told her to stay away from Danny but, she didn't listen. So now she has to pay."

As she saw Lindsay go into the house and Danny leave she drove off.

'Monroe, you just started a war you can't finish.' she said to her self.

Well short chapter but, I'll have more up soon. Please Review!

~Lindsay1234 3


	13. Chapter 13

Alexa Monroe heard her daughter walk in and into the kitchen.

"Hey honey. How was your first day of school?"

"It was fine. I had fun."

"Well, that's good. Did that Danny boy show you around?"

"Yeah, he said he'd do it again tomorrow."

"Well, that's nice of him. Honey I'm going to get dinner started why, don't you go upstairs and do your homework."

"Ok mom."

Lindsay walked upstairs and when to her desk. Pulled out her homework and started to do it.

After a few minutes she decided to get up. She just happened to look out her window and saw Danny walking around in his room on his phone, and what looked like he was yelling at who ever it was.

Danny had just gotten into his room when his cell started to ring. When he looked at the caller ID he rolled his eyes. Monica.

"What do you want Monica?" He answered.

"That's no way to talk to your girl." She replied.

"Your not my girl Monica."

"Really, so who is? That bitch Lindsay?"

"How dare you call her that, Monica!"

"What, she is she stole my man from me."

"I'm not your man and I never will be!" Danny yelled then hung his phone up.

Lindsay saw Danny hang his phone up and rub his hands over his face, then he turned and saw her watching him. He walked over to his window and she did the same.

"Hey handsome, what's wrong?" Lindsay said.

"Just drama from an ex." He replied.

"Let me guess, Monica?"

"Ding,Ding,Ding. We have a winner!"

"Wow and on the first try!"

Danny was just about to talk when he heard his mom call him. As Lindsay's mom called her.

"Well, I've got to go. See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Danny."

"Bye Linds."

And with that they both closed their windows and went their separate ways.

Well there's chapter 13 hope you likes it. Review please.

:) Lindsay12-34


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at school Lindsay was at her locker when Danny came up to her.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey, yourself." she said.

"So listen, I was going to this party this weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go?"

"As a date or as a friend?"

"As a date, definitely." he said.

"Ok, it's a date."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'd love to go as your date."

"Ok Saturday at 8. I'll pick you up and we'll go."

"Sound good."

The bell rung and they went their separate way.

Monica heard Danny asking Lindsay to the party and decided that would be her big chance to humiliate Lindsay that way Danny would come crawling back to her.

Later

Danny saw Lindsay in the hall and walked up to her.

"Hey, Linds you heading to lunch?"

"Hey, yeah you?"

"Yeah, but, I was thinking of going off campus to have it."

"Oh, cool, I'll see you when you get back."

"No Linds, I meant me and you go and have lunch."

"That sounds like fun, get a chance to get away from school."

"Yeah, so you want to?"

"Yeah, I'd love to."

"great, let's go." Danny said taking Lindsay's hand into his and led her to the door.

Short I know but, I'll update soon!

Special Thanks To;

Csiny4eva

Kjulie

Afrozenheart412

DeathDaisy

SM-FA-RaiNtrain

LoveIsInTheAir4DL

CountryGirl103

Rapidtetv

Thank You so much for Reading and Reviewing the story. Let's me know you all love it.

***Gives all Cupcakes*** ;)

Thanks again. Review/PM telling me where you want them to go eat and what's said or what you want Monica to do at the party, Should I let Lindsay and Danny start dating?


	15. Chapter 15

Danny and Lindsay sat on the bus riding down to Midtown to a deli he loved.

When another teen on the bus started to look at Lindsay funny Danny put his arm around Lindsay's shoulders in a protective way. Lindsay smiled and kind of snuggled into Danny.

The bus came to a stop and Lindsay and Danny got off.

"So where are we going?" Lindsay asked.

"My favorite place."

Lindsay smiled as Danny took her hand and lead her into the deli.

"Hey look who it is. Little Danny Messer." A man said as Danny and Lindsay walked through the door.

"Hey, Mr Angelo." Danny said waving to the man.

"And who is this cutie?" Mr Angelo said taking Lindsay's hand and kissing it.

"This is my friend Lindsay."

"Well its nice to meet you Miss Lindsay." Sticking his hand out for Lindsay to shake.

"You too Mr Angelo."Lindsay said shaking Mr Angelo's hand.

Mr Angelo lead them to a table. Danny pulled out Lindsay's chair then took his seat across from her.

Then a waiter came over and pulled out a pad and pen.

"I'm Jason, your waiter what can I get you two?"

"Yes, I'll have Philli Cheese Steak sandwich and a Coke." Danny said.

The waiter wrote it down then turned to Lindsay.

"And for you?"

"I'll have ham and cheese on wheat and a coke aswell." Lindsay said.

"Ok, I'll have that right out." He said as he pulled the paper off and put the pad back in his pocket.

As soon as he was gone Lindsay was the first to talk.

"So, what should I wear to the party tomorrow?"

"I'd say something nice but, not to nice."

"Like a dress?"

"Yeah that should be fine."

"Why'd you ask me to lunch and the party?"

Yes I'm giving you a cliffhanger. I'll post more ASAIC. Till then read and review.

Thanks :) **gives out Cookies**


	16. Chapter 16

"So, why'd you ask me to lunch and the party?"

"I asked because, I like you a lot. I mean yeah we haven't known each other very long but still."

"Oh, Danny."

"I'm not trying to be romantic or anything but, I like you and I want to try 'us' out. If that's alright with you?"

"Of course it's alright with me. I actually have a confession, I like you too."

"So we going to give us a go?"

"Definitely."

The waiter came back with their orders and they ate and before no time it was time to head back to school.

When Danny and Lindsay arrived back at the school Danny walked Lindsay to her next class and stopped outside the door and gave her a kiss on the cheek then smiled at her and walked away.

The school day was over and Lindsay saw Danny waiting for her outside.

"Hey. How was your day?" Danny asked and Lindsay smiled.

"It was good what about yours?"

"Amazing." Danny took her hand and they started to walk together.

Danny and Lindsay came to a stop in front of Lindsay's house.

"So, I'll pick you up at say 7 for the party?" Danny said.

"Yeah sounds good. Danny do you want to come in?"

"No I should get going before my ma has a heartattack." Danny laughed. Aswell as Lindsay.

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow." Lindsay leaned over and kissed Danny on the cheek then walked into her house.

Danny was blushing all the way home.

Well there it is they are officially dating! I'll post more ASAIC.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. **Gives out Lollipop :)**


	17. Chapter 17

At 6 Lindsay decided to hop into the shower before Danny showed up in an hour to pick her up for the party.

Lindsay finished her shower got out and started to look through her closet to find the best outfit. Once she found it she put it on put her make-up on and did her hair. By the time she was done in was 5 till 7. Danny would be there any minute. She sprayed some perfume then went down stairs to wait.

No time later Danny rang the doorbell and Lindsay ran to the door. When she opend the door she saw Danny standing he had on a pair of jeans that hugged his body just right and a green shirt that did the same.

"Hey, Danny."

"Hey, sweetie ready to go?"

"Yeah. ""Bye, Mom I'll be back later." Lindsay stepped out and closed the door.

Danny took her hand and pulled her to him and kissed her cheek. Luckily the party was only blocks away in walking distance. Within minutes they were at the party. Once inside they saw people dancing talking, kissing ext.

Monica saw Danny and Lindsay walk in and started to put her plan into action.

They first went to the table where they saw Stella,Mac Flack and another girl.

"Hey guys." Danny and Lindsay both said.

"Hey, Danny, Lindsay." Stella and Mac said.

"Lindsay this is Destiny. Destiny, Lindsay." Flack introduced.

Lindsay stuck her hand out to shake the girls hand.

"It's nice to meet you Destiny."

"You too."

After a while everyone went to the dance floor except Danny and Lindsay.

"Linds, do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, I could go for some punch."

"Ok, you stay here I'll go get it."

"You sure? I can go get it myself?"

Your my date so I'll go get it." Lindsay smiled as he walked off.

*XOXO*

Monica walked up to the table where Lindsay was and sat down and smiled at Lindsay.

"Can I help you?" Lindsay asked.

"Yeah, you can. I asked you to stay away from Danny."

"He's not your boyfriend any more remember."

"Whatever."

"Look I'm not looking for trouble tonight ok?"

Monica took her drink and poured in all over Lindsay's lap.

"Oops. Did I do that?"

"Yes you did, Steve Urkel."

**xoxo**

Just then Danny walked up and saw Monica pour the drink all over Lindsay.

"Hey! Monica what the hell are you doing?"

**xoxoxoxoxo**

Find out what happens next. I'll post more ASAIC.

*Gives out candy*


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry I haven't updated in a while been busy with life,family ext.

"She's not good enough for you Danny." Monica screamed at his still trying to get to Lindsay but, Danny was standing in front of Lindsay so Monica couldn't get to her.

"Monica, you aren't right for me. I dumped you so leave it, your done, your over with!"

"You know what? You are both going to regret dating each other." Monica threaten as she walked away.

People where staring and laughing at Lindsay and Danny as well as Monica.

Danny turned around and saw Lindsay crying. He pulled her into him and kissed her head.

"It's ok. It'll be ok, her threats have always been empty." Danny whispered.

"It's not that Danny. She poured drink all over me, embarrassed the hell out of me!" Lindsay screamed and wiggled her self free of Danny's grip and took off running out of the party. Danny was hot on her heels.

"Lindsay! Lindsay wait up!" Danny yelled at her chasing after her.

"I don't want to talk to you right now Danny." She yelled to him.

Danny was finally where he could grab Lindsay and stop her.

"Lindsay listen to me. I don't care about them people that were laughing at you. If they so much as say something to you I'll rip their flippin' heads off."

"But, Danny."

"No buts Lindsay. I love you and I don't care about Monica anymore or her empty threats."

"Ok. I love you too."

Danny kissed Lindsay on the cheek and they decided to just go home for the night.

Well there it is chapter 18! wow 18 chapters already. Review or PM me let me know.

**Gives treats**


	19. Update! Updated!

Ok so I dont know if I'm going to update this story anymore. It just seems that everyone isint interested in it anymore. If you are let me know if your not let me know I dont want to update it and noone read it and not like it. And I dont want to not update it if your looking forward to a new chapter. Please let me know. Review or PM me and let me know.

I have decited to take a hiatus from this story. As soon as I get ideas or feel like writing I'll post it. Thanks for reding and supporting me and the story.

~Love,  
Lindsay1234


	20. Chapter 19

Sorry I havent updated in a while my train of thoughts left me at Grand Central alone. Anyway.

Danny and Lindsay walked up to her porch and stopped.

"I had a nice time with you Danny. Except for Monica I had fun." Lindsay said.

"Yeah I had fun too." Danny said back. Danny leaned over and kissed Lindsay on the cheek.

"Bye, Lindsay."

"Danny, wait."

Grabbing his hand to stop him from leaving,she smiled at him then pulled him closer to her and started to kiss him on the lips.

When air was needed they broke apart.

"You want to come in and maybe watch a movie or something?"

"Sure sounds fun."

Lindsay unlocked the door then lead Danny up to her room and found a movie they wanted to watch.

Lindsay popped in the movie then sat on the bed next to Danny.

"You thirsty? I was going to go get something."

"Sure."

"Okay

Lindsay grabbed two sodas and a bag of chips and went upstairs.

Danny and Lindsay watched the movie for a few more minutes before they both fell asleep in each others arms.

The next morning Alexa Monroe woke up and headed straight for her daughters room to see if she made it home ok. As soon she opened the door to find her daughter asleep in the arms of the boy from next door. She was going to yelle thinking they had done something they shouldn't have but when she saw all their clothes on she decided to just close the door and go make breakfast.

Well there it is chapter 19 I'll update ASAIC.


	21. Chapter 20

Danny woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes.

He looked down to see Lindsay still asleep he smiled at the thought of last night. Lindsay kissing him, Lindsay letting him in, them falling asleep together.

He was brought out of his daydream when he felt Lindsay moving beside him.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" She asked.

"Good, better then I have before."

"Well that's good. Do I smell bacon?"

"Yeah, I smell it too."

"That means my parents are up how are you going to leave with out them seeing?"

"We'll think of something. Lets just lay here for a few more minutes." He said kissing her forehead.

"Your right." Lindsay said while snuggling closer into Danny's embrace.

Alexa Monroe was done making breakfast and her daughter wasn't at the table ready to eat. She went upstairs and went to her daughter's door.

Lindsay was still in Danny's arms when the door to her room opened and her mom came in.

"Mom, I can explain!" Lindsay said jumping out of bed as well as Danny.

"Honey, its ok. I know you would never do anything like that. I saw you a few hours ago when I cam to check and see if you made it home ok."

"Your not mad that I had Danny in here with out your consent?"

"No I'm not mad. Like I said I know that you would never do anything like that. Now come and eat breakfast, you too Danny I made plenty."

Alexa left the room and Danny and Lindsay just stood looking at each other.

"Wow, your mom didn't kill me."

"Yeah, lets go eat."

They headed down stairs and sat down and ate talking about the night before.

" So, how did you two like the party?" Alexa asked.

"It was fun. We had fun." Danny answered not wanting to mention Monica.

They finished up eating then, Lindsay and Danny volunteered to wash the dishes.

"Danny stop! Your supposed to be putting the dishes in the cupboards." Lindsay squealed as Danny tickled her.

"I am as I tickle you." He laughed kissing her cheek.

In the living room Alexa sat on the couch just listening to her daughter and the boy from next door. Knowing that they were most likely boyfriend and girlfriend now. She remembered back to when her and Andy were when they were that age.

"Well, I better get home and change. How about we go to the park after I do?" Danny asked.

"Ok sure, I'll meet you out side in 10 minutes, gives me time to change too."

"Ok, see you in a few." he said kissing her on the lip then heading home to change.


	22. Chapter 21

Danny was outside on Lindsay's porch swing waiting for her to come out so they could go to the park.

Lindsay walked out and saw Danny waiting for her.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Duh, waiting on you so we can go."

Lindsay laughed and held her hand for Danny to take which he did.

As they arrived at the park they saw that the swings were open so they went there and both sat on one.

Danny smiled and looked at Lindsay.

"Your very beautiful Lindsay." Danny said.

"Thank you Danny. Your very handsome your self." Lindsay said back.

~~ CSI:NY ~~

After a few minutes Lindsay stopped swinging and got off then sat down on Danny's lap. At first Danny was shocked. Lindsay grabbed his face in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"You know Danny, I think that we need to have a date night, just me and you . No Monica there to bother us or anything just us." Lindsay said.

"Anything you want baby. Sorry can I call you that.?" Danny asked.

"What ever you you want Danny." she said as she kissed him.

"So where do you want to go?" Danny asked.

"How about Angelo's Pizzeria say 7 tonight?"

"Sure, I love that place. I'll pick you up in my mom's car."

"OMG! We live next door to each other."

" I know but still."

"Sounds good, you want to go?"

"Yeah that's fine lets go."

:O

Little did they know Monica would be there.

~~ CSI:NY ~~

Ok short I know but, what do you think will happen on the date? Will Monica show up? Find out when I post again hopefully by this weekend. :)


	23. Chapter 22

At exactly 7 o'clock Danny pulled out of his garage in a deep blue mustang and pulled up right next door in front of Lindsay's house then honked the horn. Then Lindsay came out and got in the passenger side and buckled up.

"Wow, this is your mom's car?" She asked as she kissed him.

"Well in Three months it'll be mine."

"Very cool."

They started down the street to the pizzeria.

~~csiny~~

Monica was sitting in her car a block away from Danny's house when she saw his car drive by her. She started her car then followed them from a distance that way she would go unnoticed.

~~csiny~~

Danny and Lindsay pulled up to the pizzeria. They got out of the car and walked hand in hand.

"Hey Danny what are you doing here?" asked a young boy.

"Hey Michael, I'm here for a date." Gesturing to Lindsay.

"Wow, she's a beauty. Hi, I'm Michael." He said shaking Lindsay's hand.

"Lindsay, nice to meet you."

"Ok right this way and I'll seat you. Let me know when your ready to order."

"so Lindsay what do you want? They have the best pizza and pasta deal."

"Sounds good to me."

They ordered and where waiting for it to come out.

"So how do you know Michael?" Lindsay asked.

"His dad is the owner and Michael goes to our school and is on the baseball team with me and we've known each other for like forever." Danny said.

The food arrived and they ate and talked then got up and left.

"See ya later Michael." Danny said.

~~csiny~~

As they were Danny stopped walking and tensed up which didn't go unnoticed by Lindsay.

"Danny what's wrong?"

"She's what's wrong." Pointing out Monica leaning on the hood of her car.

"I knew I would find you here with her." She said.

"Come on Linds. Get in the car."

"Now where do you think your going little country hick?" Monica said while stepping in front of Lindsay.

"Monica leave her alone." Danny warned her.

"Why should I Danny?"

"Because she hasn't done anything to you."

"She disserves to be punished for taking my boyfriend." Monica said pulling out a 38 caliber gun and pointing it at Lindsay.

"Monica, put the gun down, please." Danny said moving in front of Lindsay to protect her.

"No! Now move so I can kill her."

"I'm not moving Monica. Please how can I make you put the gun down?"

"By dumping her and coming back to me."

~~csiny~~

I know I'm cruel but, I'll update soon! Stay tuned to find out what happens next.


	24. Chapter 23

"Monica, please will you put the gun down. " Danny said moving toward Monica.

"I told you how you could get me to put the gun down."

"I'm not going to be together with you Monica. You're a crazy psycho."

"Your going to wish you wouldn't have said that." She pulled the trigger and hit Lindsay in the stomach.

"Lindsay!" Danny ran to her side. "Why'd you do that?"

"Your better off without her." She said getting into her car and driving off.

"Danny?" Lindsay asked.

"I'm right here Linds, ok hold on."

"It hurts so bad Danny." Lindsay said as she started to cry.

"Shhh don't cry baby ok your going to be fine."

"Danny? What's going on?" Michael asked coming out of the restaurant after hearing the shot.

"Call 911." Michael pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911.

"They're on their way."

"Hear that Lindsay the ambulance is on its way just hold on." Danny told her kissing the hand that he held.

"Danny, I don't want to die." Lindsay cried.

"I'm not going to let you die, I love you to much already to let that happen."

Flashing lights and sirens told them help was here. The paramedics ran up to Lindsay and Danny.

"What happen?" Asked the female emt.

"My crazy ex followed us and shot her." Danny answered.

"Ok what's her name and how old is she?"

"Lindsay Monroe. She 15 going on 16." Danny answered. Watching as they worked on his girlfriend.

"Ok lets get her going." The emt said lifting the stretcher up and putting Lindsay on it.

Lindsay reached her hand out and grabbed for Danny. "Come with me please, I don't want to die alone."

"Don't worry I'm not leaving your side. Don't talk like that your going to be fine."

Danny got in the ambulance with Lindsay holding her hand whispering that she was going to be ok and he wasn't going to leave until he had to.

"Danny you.. have to call.. my parents." Trying to talk with the oxygen mask on her face.

"I will don't worry I have this ok, you just focus on getting better ok?" She nodded her head.

They soon arrived to the hospital and a team of doctors were already waiting. They immediately rushed her to surgery.

~~csiny~~

Danny got his cell phone out and dialed Lindsay's mom's number.

Ring.. Ring..

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Monroe?"

"Danny? What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Monroe.. um you need to come to the hospital something happen."

"Oh my god, is my daughter ok?"

"I don't know. They're… they're doing surgery."

"Danny I'm on my way ok?"

"Ok." They hung up and within no time in came Mr. and Mrs. Monroe.

"Danny. What happened?" Asked Alexa noticing the blood on his shirt.

"Umm, my crazy ex girlfriend followed up to our date and pulled out a gun and shot her. I tried to get her to put the gun down but, she wouldn't." Danny said then broke down crying. Alexa wrapped her arms around the young teen boy and hugged him.

They waited for 2 more hours before someone came out.

"Is there anyone here for Lindsay Monroe?" Came a male voice.

They all three got up and ran to the doctor.

"Yes we are. How is she?" Asked Alexa.

"She's doing good, she's in the recovery room right now. She's very lucky nothing major was hit. She should be up and running normally in at lease 4-6 weeks." The doctor said.

"Thank you." They all said.

"When can we see her?" Asked Danny.

"I'll have a nurse come in a few minutes and show you to her room." He said then left.

~~csiny~~

5 minutes later a nurse came and showed them to Lindsay's room.

"Now she'll probably be asleep for a while. You all need to be carful of the bandages and IV. She needs an the nutrients she can get right now."

The nurse left and they went in. Danny was shocked at what he saw. His girlfriend lying in a bed pale as can be and in pain.

Danny sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room and held Lindsay's hand.

Alexa and Andy Monroe stood back a little watching the teen next to their daughter. They knew he was truly sorry for what happen to her. Danny broke down crying.

"Danny its ok she's a fighter she's going to get through this. You heard the doctor in 4-6 weeks she'll be back to normal."

"I'm just sorry this happen to her. I wish it would have been me instead of her."

"Then she would be in your shoes right now crying because your in her position."

They just sat there for what felt like forever then a knock on the door.

"Hi, I'm detective Rodgers. I'm here to take Danny Messer and Lindsay Monroe's statements."

Danny gave him his statement and the detective left and decided to come back when Lindsay was up and feeling better.

"I'll come back when she's up, here's my card if you need anything. I'm going to send a officer to find Miss Monica and arrest her."

"thank you." Danny said.

He left and shut the door behind him.

~~csiny~~

Lindsay was in so much pain. She opened her eyes and Saw her mom and dad lying on a pull out couch asleep and her boyfriend sitting in a chair asleep.

"Danny?" She called out. But he didn't budge "Danny?" again this time he stirred. He opened his eyes and saw her awake and he rubbed his then put his glasses on.

"Hey. How are you feeling this morning?" He said kissing her hand.

"I'm ok I guess. It hurts a little."

"Do you want me to get a nurse to bring you some painkillers?" She nodded her head and Danny pushed the call nurse button.

"I was so scared for you baby. A detective is going to come later and get your statement. They arrested Monica she's in jail."

"That's good. She is so crazy she shouldn't be aloud out of a mental ward or something." Just as Lindsay finished her sentence a nurse came in.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Alright in pain."

"Let me go get the medication, I'll be right back." The nurse left.

"I see my parents are still asleep."

"Yeah."

The nurse came back and injected something into her iv then left again.

"How are you feeling now?" Danny asked rubbing her arm gently.

"A lot Better." She smiled.

~~csiny~~

I'll update soon!


	25. Chapter 24

Danny and Lindsay were just sitting and talking while her parents went to get everyone some breakfast when a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Come in." Danny hollered.

The door opened and in came Detective Rodgers.

"Hi Lindsay, I'm detective Rodgers I came to get your statement ."

"Sure." She said.

Halfway through Lindsay giving her statement her parents came back. Lindsay finished her statement.

"Ok, I'm going to tell you the charges she is getting and when her court date is. We're going to need you and Mr. Messer to testify against Miss. Anderson. She's getting charged with stalking, attempted murder and for position of a weapon under age. The court date is next month on the 20th." He explained.

"Ok thanks." Lindsay said.

"I'm going to go and let you rest. I gave Mr. Messer my card so if you need anything just call."

"Thank you." Lindsay said as Detective Rodgers left .

~~csiny~~

"I'm so glad Monica won't be in our lives anymore." Lindsay said lying her head on Danny's shoulder as he sat down on the bed with her.

"Me too. " He said kissing her forehead.

"You know you should go home and change, I'm sure being naked in scrubs isn't comfortable."

"I am. When your parents get back from changing and when my ma comes to visit I'm going back with her."

"You should also go to school. You'll get in trouble."

"I might."

"Why don't you want to go to school?"

"Your not there. I'd rather stay here with you then be stuck at school worrying about you."

"Well that's sweet of you." She said gently pinching his cheek.

"Hey, no pinching my cheeks, only my great aunt Hilda can do that." Lindsay gave him a puppy dog eye look.

"Ok, ok, you can do it too." He gave in.

"Yay."

"You're a riot Linds."

"You love me."

"That I do."

~~csiny~~

Lindsay's parents came back and now they were just waiting on Danny's parents. They had texted Danny and said they were on their way up.

"Hi Lindsay, how are you feeling?" Asked Olivia as she walked into the room followed by Scott and Louie.

"Good."

"Well, that's good. Has my Daniel been taking good care of you?"

"Yeah, he hasn't left my side since it happened." She answered patting Danny on the leg.

"That's good, tells me he was actually listening when I was telling him things." Lindsay started to giggle.

"You've taught him very well. Every time we tell him he needs to go home he says he wants to stay here with Lindsay. Alexa Monroe Lindsay's mom and this is my husband Andy." Said Alexa.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm Olivia Messer and this is my husband Scott and my oldest son Louie."

"Nice to meet you all. Wish it was under better circumstances."

"Us too."

After talking and visiting for a while Olivia stood up from where she was sitting.

"Well we better get going."

Danny got up from the bed with Lindsay.

"Bye sweetie, I'm just going to go home shower and change then, have my mom take me to get my car and I'll be back ok." Danny said kissing her head.

"Ok, don't worry about me, I'm fine go do what you need to. I'll be waiting right here." She said pointing to the bed where she was sitting.

"Ok, I'm going." Kissing her one last time.

"Bye."

~~csiny~~

"Mom, you and Dad can go home. I'll be fine." Lindsay said.

"Are you sure Lindsay?" Andy asked.

"I'm sure."

"Ok, call if you need anything." Said Alexa.

"I will. Bye."

Her parents left and she was all alone. Lindsay laid back against the bed and closed her eye and fell asleep.

She was only asleep for about 10 minutes before something woke her up. When she opened her eyes she saw someone she thought she would never have seen again.

~~csiny~~

Danny was just getting out of the shower when his cell started to ring. He wrapped his towel around his waist then walked over to his night stand where his phone was.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Messer. This is Detective Rodgers."

"Oh, hi what can I do for you?"

"Monica Anderson has escaped from jail."

"What?"

"Yes, they were doing routine checks and she wasn't there. I was calling you to let you know she may be after Miss Monroe."

"Ok, Thanks. Umm will you keep me updated?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Danny hung up his phone then Dialed Lindsay's hospital room number it rang and rang but, no one answered. He rushed to get dressed.

After he was dressed he ran down the stairs.

"Mom!"

"What is it Danny? Are you ready to go?"

"We have to go now!"

"What is the rush?"

"Monica escaped from jail. Lindsay's in trouble we have to go."

"Oh my god." She said as she grabbed her keys.

"Do you still want to get your car?"

"No right now I want to check on Lindsay."

They drove as fast as they could to the hospital. Olivia breaking almost every traffic law. But, she didn't care.

Once they pulled up they saw police patrol cars all over the place. Danny ran to the stairs and ran up them to the 4th floor. When he got there he saw doctors and nurses all running around and the area around Lindsay's room was taped off and officer's where standing there.

He ran over and was going to duck under the tape and go into Lindsay's room an officer stopped him.

"I'm sorry you can't come in here it's a crime scene."

"No, I can go in there! That's my girlfriend's room!"

"Officer Johnson! Let him thru."

"Of course, Sgt Messer."

The officer lifted the tape that way Danny could go under. He ran up to his dad.

"Dad, what the hell happened?"

"I got the call from detective Rodgers about Monica. I decided to come here and check on Lindsay and when I got here she was already missing."

"So, Monica was here? She has Lindsay?"

"Yes, I'm sorry son."

"We have to find her. There's no telling what Monica will do to Lindsay."

"Well find her."

~~csiny~~

TBC…

I know I'm so mean but, hope you like it.


	26. Chapter 25

Lindsay was lying in the back of a van. Her hands and feet tied together a gag in her mouth. She could see Monica in the front driving the van. She could see Monica looking in the rear view mirror at her.

"I guess you must be wondering how I got out?" Monica asked turning her attention back to the road.

"Well, lets just say I have my ways of getting what I want. You already know that."

"You might also want to know why I came back. That answer is easy. I want you dead. I thought for surely that you would've been dead by the time an ambulance arrived or at least dying while in route. Well, you didn't so know I have to fix that problem."

Monica took one last look in the rear view before falling silent and continued driving to where ever she was going.

~~CSINY~~

Lindsay just laid there silent. She didn't want to say anything to Monica. She just thought about Danny and what was going on right now.

Does he know that I'm missing?

Or does he not even know?

Is he worried sick trying to do everything he can to find me?

She didn't know. All she knew was that Monica was planning on killing her and Danny may not of known she was gone. She closed her eyes trying to stop tears from rolling down her face.

~~CSINY~~

Danny was pacing his living room. He was trying to figure out where Monica could've taken Lindsay. After a few more minutes of pacing he fell onto his couch and started to cry. Lindsay could be dead by now and he couldn't find her.

'I've let her down. I can't find her. God, she must be so scared right now. Monica is a f_ing psycho. Why did I ever get involved with her. What am I saying, I couldn't have known she would do this to future girlfriends.' Just hold on Linds, I'll find you baby just hold on.'

Danny was brought out of his thoughts by his front door opening .

"Danny? Are you ok?" His mother asked as she sat down next to her son.

"No, I'm not. I'm worried sick about Lindsay. There's no telling what Monica is or has done to her."

"I know baby. I can't imagine what your feeling right now."

"I'm feeling useless, like I've let Lindsay down."

"I know but, we'll find her. Don't worry you haven't let her down."

"Mom, do you think you can let me be alone right now?"

"Of course sweetie I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." She said getting up kissing her son's head.

As soon as she left he got up and headed to his room to think of place to search for Monica and Lindsay.

~CSINY~

Monica stopped at the warehouse in Philadelphia she was far away where no one would think to look. She walked to the back of the van and opened the door grabbed Lindsay by the arms and pulled her from the van.

Lindsay moaned in pain and Monica just laughed. She dragged Lindsay into the warehouse and into a room with a bed. Lindsay looked around the inside of the room she could see it was like a small apartment like building. Monica removed the gag from Lindsay's mouth but leaving her restraints.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you just yet. You hungry? I can get you something." Lindsau didn't answer afraid to." Its ok to talk to me as long as you don't say something you know you'll regret." Lindsay nodded. "So, you want anything? Water, sandwich ?"

"Yes, please." Lindsay barley said.

"Ok, I'll get it."

Monica got up from where she was sitting and walked into what was like a kitchen and started making the food.

~~CSINY~~

Short but I had to post something. Please review and again let me know what stories you want to see updated and ideas for future chapters for any story.

L1234


	27. Chapter 26

Monica walked back into the room where Lindsay was and sat a plate and glass in front of her.

"Eat up." Monica said as she sat down with her plate and began to eat.

Lindsay just sat there staring at the food and drink not sure if it was safe to eat. Monica saw this.

"Don't worry, I didn't do anything to it."

"How do _ know?"_

_Monica picked up Lindsay's sandwich__ and took a piece off and ate it._

"_See, now eat." _

_Lindsay picked up the sandwich and began to eat it. After finishing the sandwich Monica _

pick up the dishes and put them in kitchen. Then she sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV.

~~CSINY~~

'In New York the search for a missing teenager is still going on. Oliver Griffin is there live. Oliver?'

'Thanks, Alexandra. The NYPD are asking for your help in the search for a missing teenage girl that went missing yesterday from Mercy hospital after being shot. Her name is Lindsay Monroe 15. Police say that her possible kidnapper is Monica Anderson 16. Monica escaped from jail a day before the kidnapping after being arrested for the shooting of Miss. Monroe. Her family is pleading for her safe return.'

There were pictures of Lindsay and Monica on the screen the is turned to Lindsay's mom crying.

'We just want our daughter back safe. Please Monica if your watching this, please return her to us.' Alexa said then fell against her husband.

'Miss Monroe's boy friend all so had a few words for Miss Anderson.'

Then Danny popped up on the screen.

'I love Lindsay, I just want her to come back to me. Monica please bring her back, I'm begging you, I just want her back unharmed.'

'Police would like you to call one of the numbers on the screen if you have any information on the whereabouts of either girls. Back to you Alexandra.'

~~CSINY~~

Monica changed the channel on the TV and started to laugh.

"You know Lindsay? Danny is really pathetic huh? Begging me to return you unharmed. Haha, what a loser. I'm still in love with him though." She stood up from the couch looked at her watch. "Well, it's late I'm going to take you to the room now ok?"

Monica grabbed Lindsay and dragged her to the room and placed her on the bed, had cuffed her hands and feet to the bed post.

"Night, Lindsay." Monica said leaving the room closing the door behind her.

~~CSINY~~

Danny had just gotten home from his news interview. He went up to his room and lied down on his bed. He was half way sleep when his cell phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Are you one of the people looking for that Lindsay Monroe girl?"

~~CSINY~~

Hope you like it. Ill update soon :)


	28. Chapter 27

"Are you one of the people looking for that Lindsay Monroe girl?"

~~CSINY~~

"Yes I am, Do you have any information?" Danny said.

"Yeah I do, I saw that Monica girl driving a dark blue van into Philadelphia. I didn't see the other girl but, I'm sure she was with her." The female voice said.

"Do you know where in Philadelphia?"

" When I saw her I decided to follow. She went to a warehouse just out side of Philly."

"Ok, do you have an address?"

"No but, if you arrange to come here I can take you right to it."

"Of Course. Thank you so much, I'll arrange that."

"I'll call back soon."

He hung up the phone and ran down the stairs.

"I just got a lead!"

His mother heard him and ran out of the kitchen.

"What's with the shouting?"

"Someone just called and told me Monica and Lindsay are in Philadelphia at a warehouse."

"I'll call your dad and we'll get plane tickets and get there."

Danny's mom went to do what she said and left Danny standing there.

'I'm coming Lindsay, just hold on.'

~~CSINY~~

The next morning Monica was standing in the living area talking with the women.

"Did, you do what I said?"

"Yes, Monica. Told him exactly what you told me too."

"Great. When he get's off that plane and calls you, make sure you bring him straight here. No stops at the police or anything. He'll most likely have the NYPD with him but, anyway you know the rest."

"Of course, I'll see you when I bring them here." The women left.

~~CSINY~~

Lindsay could hear Monica talking to a women. She heard something about Danny. She heard a phone ringing then a male pick it up. It was Danny. They were calling Danny.

'He's coming to get me. I just got to hang on a little longer and I'll be free.' She thought to her self

She heard the women leave and Monica laughing.

~~CSINY~~

Danny was on the plane. 15 more minutes and he'll be where Lindsay was. He arranged to have the women meet him at the airport.

He just couldn't wait for the plane to land. His mom was right beside him holding his hand.

"Danny, calm down." She told him.

"I'm just nervous I guess. I just want Lindsay safe and Monica in jail."

"I know you do but, you know you can't just go off and kill Monica. Let the police do that."

'Ok folks we are landing in Philadelphia now. Please fasten your seat belts.' The pilot said.

~~CSINY~~

They walked over to the spot where they told the women to meet them and sure enough there she stood.

"Are you Danny Messer?" She asked.

"Yes, It's nice to meet you. Thank you for calling me."

"We need to hurry and get there soon. I went there last night just to see if they were still there, they are but, I heard screaming. I don't know what the girl is doing in there but, it sounded painful."

Danny was shocked. They followed the girl in a separate car aswell as the police following behind too.

They stopped and got out of the cars. The cops started to set up while Danny just wanted to run in there and save Lindsay but, he knew he couldn't do that yet.

"This is it." The girl said with a smile.

Monica was looking out and saw her plan was going perfectly now she just had to wait for the phone call. She walked into the room where Lindsay was still handcuffed to the bed.

"Well, Lindsay guess what? Danny's right out side. Time for the plan to be put in action."

She unhand cuffed Lindsay and took her into the living area putting her in a chair the tying her to it.

"Don't worry, I've got this under control."

The phone rang and she knew it was time. She picked up her cell phone and dialed a number.

Danny was standing waiting for the next move when his cell rang and Monica's number popped up.

"hello"

"Hi, Danny."

"Where's Lindsay?"

"Right here, but, I only want you to come in. No one else, If anyone does I'll kill her right now."

"Ok but, you've got to let me in."

"I will come to the door and knock." She hung up.

Danny walked to the door.

"Danny! Get back here!" An officer yelled and came after him.

"Stay back, She'll kill Lindsay if anyone else comes in."

"You can't go in by your self."

"I can and I am."

3LM

Danny walked to the door and knocked like Monica said.

"Danny! I'm so glad you decided to join us." Monica said opening the door.

"Enough of the chit chat Monica. Where's Lindsay?"

"If you turn around you'll see her."

Danny turned around and saw Lindsay tied to a chair, blind folded and ducked tape over her mouth. Danny moved closer to Lindsay but, was stopped when a gun was pocked into his back.

"Go any closer to her and you'll have a hole blown right through you."

Monica said putting more pressure on the gun with every word. Danny not wanting to escalate anything put his hands up and took a few steps back.

"Ok Monica. What are you going to do now? The cops have the place surrounded."

"Don't worry, I have it all taken care of." Monica smiled.

~~CSINY~~

Ok hope you like it. I'm thinking about redoing this chapter. It was a heat of the moment writing of this one. Let me know what you think. If you dont like how it was writen let me know and i'll fix any problems with it :)

LM :)


	29. Chapter 28

Danny was sitting in a chair that Monica said to sit in. He kept looking over at Lindsay making sure that she was ok. From what he could tell she was.

Monica had gone into another room to talk on the phone with someone so Danny took the opportunity to talk to Lindsay.

~CSINY~

"Lindsay? Baby are you on over there?" Danny asked.

"I'm fine." Lindsay answered.

"You sure? You in any pain or anything?"

"A little but, other then that I'm good."

"Don't worry, Lindsay. I'm going to get you out of here."

The sound of a door opening brought on silences as Monica walked back into the room.

"So, what do you want Danny?" Monica asked.

"Just let Lindsay go, Monica I'm the one you want."

Monica started to laugh at him.

"Has your dad been teaching you how to negotiate or something? Seriously your pathetic and no I'm not letting either of you go."

"What are you going to do then?" Danny asked.

"The only way either of you are leaving is if she is in a body bag and you are in the car with me."

"Your nuts Monica. Complete nuts." Danny said to her.

"Lindsay is gonna wish you wouldn't have just said that." Monica pulled a teaser gun out of her pocket and headed over to Lindsay.

"Monica, please no. I'm sorry, I won't say it again!" Danny pleaded.

"To late Danny, you should have thought before you said anything."

Monica put the teaser on the side of Lindsay's neck and pulled the trigger. After a few seconds she stopped and walked away from Lindsay and turned to Danny.

"Mouth off like that to me again, it'll be a longer shock." She said the walked away.

*~CSINY*~

Let me know :) If you have a story you'd like to update pm me or review it and I'll get to them.

LM


	30. Chapter 29

Danny got up from his seat and walked over to Lindsay. He placed his hand on the teaser marks on the side of her neck. She flinched at his touch. Danny reached up and took the blindfold off and looked Lindsay in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Lindsay. I didn't know she would do that to you." He said looking away from her as a tear came rolling down his cheek.

"Its ok Danny. Just make sure you don't do it again ok?" She said laying her forehead against his.  
"I won't, I'll try to keep my cool, for you ok." Danny said and kissed her.

They sat there for a minute in silents till Lindsay spoke. "Danny, I just want to go home." She said looking him in the eyes with tears in hers. "I know you do don't worry everyone is outside thinking of ways to get us out." Danny told her not really knowing what was going to happen. "How long do you think it'll take till they get us out?" Lindsay asked.

"I don't know but, I hope soon." Danny wrapped his arms as best as he could around her and kissed her forehead as they both fell silent again.

~~CSINY~~

Outside Danny's mother was pacing back and forth biting her nails as she did so. She stopped pacing and walked up to an officer. "Is there any way we can get them out?" Danny's mother asked an officer.

"Right now all we can do is wait ma'am." The officer said looking back at a laptop.

She looked at the screen of the officer's laptop, On the screen she could see plain darkness. She knew Danny had a hidden camera on him, so why was the screen blank? 'He must be hugging her.' She thought to herself. Her son must really love this girl if he was willing to risk his life for her. She begin to pace even more. Hoping her little boy and his girlfriend would be home safe soon.

~CSINY~

Well, hope you liked it. I'm updating as soon as I can. Please R&R.


End file.
